Una historia de Hogwarts
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Salazar Slytherin regresa a casa de Helga Hufflepuff porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, desea ver Hogwarts una vez más antes de morir.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo sólo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Esta historia es el regalo del Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. Va dedicada, por supuesto, a Griffin Gray. Espero que te guste, nunca había escrito (ni leído) nada sobre los fundadores, pero creo que ha quedado algo decente.

* * *

Los grandes hombres y las grandes mujeres que forman la historia se mantienen en el recuerdo de la colectividad como lo que eran, héroes, villanos o simplemente, grandes personas que en algún momento, quizá mil años atrás, estuvieron ahí. Sin embargo el tiempo pasa también para ellos y, aunque siglos después se les siga recordando como los eternos jóvenes, o los eternos ancianos que eran en el momentos cumbre de su historia, tuvieron una vida antes y también después, del momento que se evoca.

Para ella esta regla no tiene excepción y aunque diez siglos después se la recuerde como la mujer eternamente joven en su madurez, de vivos cabellos pelirrojos, sonrosadas mejillas y continuo movimiento, lo cierto es que los años también han pasado por ella. Creó la mayor escuela de magia de toda Europa, esa que los demás después imitarían y vivió en ella, fue profesora durante muchos años, pero también vivió su vida y tuvo su familia. Ahora, años después, vivía en una casita en la aldea vecina al colegio, con su marido y su hijo, nacido apenas un año atrás, y su energía ya no era la misma de antaño. Los días se hacían cada vez más largos, los movimientos más difíciles y los pesos más pesados, la edad no pasaba en balde. Es por eso, porque los años pasan y a menudo tienden a querer sorprendernos con un recuerdo del pasado que creíamos olvidado, que él llegó aquella noche a visitarla.

Ella estaba en su sitio favorito de la casa, la cocina, tratando de idear alguna nueva receta para satisfacer los imperiosos deseos de comida de su familia cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron. Coge la varita, ordenando que deje de remover la _nueva y ultra secreta receta de pastel de manzana inventado por ella misma _y se dirige hacia la puerta, esperando encontrar a algún vecino que se ha descubierto un sabañón, o que de pronto cree que se está muriendo cuando en realidad lo que tiene es varicela. Porque, ¿quién iría a molestarla a ella a esas horas de la noche si no fuera por una emergencia?

Lo que ella no esperaba en absoluto es que quien llamaba a la puerta no fuera un vecino rogando por una de sus pociones, sino alguien que hacía años que no veía y de quien trataba de acordarse lo menos posible. Su pasado.

* * *

_Era un día de frío invierno en el valle, ese frío que cala en los huesos y parece que nunca más los va a abandonar. Los bajos de las túnicas de los pocos transeúntes que se atreven a abandonar el calor del hogar están escarchados del roce con el helado suelo._

_Tan solo un hombre deambula con tranquilidad, disfrutando la visión de la nieve y el riachuelo congelado que desciende de la montaña. Él es alto y muy delgado, de cabello cano y escaso que se convierte en blanco por completo en su afilada barba. Parecería un anciano si no fuera por la energía que desprenden sus movimientos, acorde con el hosco gesto de su rostro de aspecto simiesco._

_Su mirada se posó en una taberna de la que provenían gritos y cánticos de borrachos y se dirigió al interior, probablemente en busca de un lugar donde entrar en calor y comer algo. En el interior, de ambiente cálido iluminado con velas, se encontraba la más típica clientela de taberna: el grupo de hombres borrachos, jarra de cerveza en mano, los viajeros agotados que muerden en silencio pedazos de pan con carne, callados hombres que, en un rincón oscuro, hacen negocios de dudosa legalidad. _

_Se sienta en la barra y, sin quitarse siquiera la capa, pide una jarra del mejor gruit que tengan. Es tras el primer trago cuando su mirada se posa sobre otro inquilino amigo de la barra. Tan estrafalario como poco habitual su presencia allí. Se trataba de una mujer, cubierta con una capa que no terminaba de esconder los caros ropajes que vestía, impropios de una campesina o tabernera. No tenía un porte aristocrático, pero algo en su físico denotaba que no era una campesina cualquiera. De baja estatura, tanto que desde el taburete no le llegaban los pies al suelo, y cuerpo rechoncho, recogía el cabello pelirrojo en un complicado moño y en la vista de sus manos se adivinaba la suavidad de quien no ha trabajado con ellas._

_Con un gesto, el visitante llamó la atención del camarero para decirle:_

−_¿Y esa? –señalando con una seca cabezada− No sabía que había rameras tan refinadas en este pueblo._

_El camarero palideció de inmediato y miró a la mujer, deseando que no lo hubiera oído._

−_No es una ramera, forastero, y más os valiera cuidaros de ella si no queréis tener problemas, problemas más serios que una simple pelea de borrachos._

_Sin poder reprimir la curiosidad, se acercó a la mujer de la barra a la que tanto temía el tabernero._

−_Buenas noches, señora, ¿podría preguntar qué hace una dama como vos en una taberna de gusto tan deplorable?_

_La mujer le miró fijamente con cierto enojo por el descaro de hablarle sin haber sido siquiera presentado._

−_¿Podría preguntar por qué el famoso Salazar Slytherin, ese del que dicen que es el mayor duelista de los pantanos y que hasta es capaz de hablar con serpientes, está en un tugurio apestoso que, además está regentado por muggles?_

_Aquella respuesta dejó desarmado por un segundo a Slytherin, que no supo qué responder._

−_Sí –continuó ella−, soy una bruja. Y no, no soy ninguna ramera, por si te lo preguntabas. Sé quién eres porque todo mago en dos pueblos a la redonda habla de ti y, siento decirte que los rumores exageran, no me pareces ni la mitad de mago de lo que te pintan._

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff abre la puerta trasera de su casa, esa que está justo en la cocina y que nadie salvo ella y su marido usan porque da a la colina y no hay nadie que viva allí. Es el pasado quien está esperando al otro lado, con una liviana capa que oculta su calva más calva que nunca, la barba crecida que brilla en la noche tanto como sus ojos grises, sus viejos ojos grises. El pasado está enfermo y ha venido a visitarla.

−Buenas noches, Helga.

La voz está cascada, tiembla en medio de la frase y apenas consigue mantenerse en pie, parece que se va a romper. Ella no consigue responder, después de todos aquellos años, después de haber esperado durante tanto tiempo que volviera, después de tantas lágrimas esperando una lechuza de despedida que nunca llegaría.

−He vuelto a Hogwarts… para morir aquí.

Ninguno de los dos puede hablar, una porque por su cabeza están pasando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con él y todos aquellos que cambiaron porque él no estuvo, el otro… el otro no habla porque es cierto que se está muriendo y no tiene voz para pronunciar una palabra más. Parece mentira, una macabra y desagradable mentira, que aquel altivo y fuerte hombre que desapareció aquel día se haya convertido en un viejo consumido, helado de frío en la puerta de una cocina. El parecido con aquel hombre de sus memorias, aquel que se fue aquella vívida mañana muchos años atrás, es mínimo.

* * *

_¡BUM!_

_Un ruido retumba por las paredes del castillo, un enorme ruido que parece provenir de las mismas entrañas del castillo, más allá incluso de sus cimientos, más allá incluso de las profundidades del lago. En las clases, los alumnos dar un salto e incluso algunos de ellos gritan. Los profesores aferran fuertemente su varita y les ordenan permanecer en el aula, mientras tratan de llegar al lugar del ruido lo más rápido posible, sin la interferencia de los alumnos. Cabe decir que el esfuerzo fue en vano y que, en poco más del tiempo que se tarda en dar un parpadeo, casi todo el colegio estaba en el vestíbulo, mirando para todos lados antes de fijar la vista en el más mayor de los profesores, en el más serio, en ese que estaba junto a su maleta y con la capa de viaje puesta. _

−_Salazar, por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué ha sido eso? – Pregunta Hufflepuff._

_Los tres fundadores de la escuela restantes llegan al vestíbulo, con el aliento pegado al cuello de sus túnicas y la varita en ristre dispuesta a atacar al peligro que se avecinara._

−_No ha sido nada, Helga, tranquila− responde este, mirando a los tres que un día fueron sus grandes amigos, parados en la escalera de acceso al vestíbulo._

−_Salazar, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? – inquiere Ravenclaw, mirándole como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo._

−_¿A qué te refieres, Rowena? –pregunta Gryffindor− No nos entretengamos aquí, ¿dónde está el peligro?_

_La voz de Salazar Slytherin parece volverse más grave y fuerte cuando se dirige a él, tanto que los alumnos tienen que dar un paso atrás, deseando de pronto huir de la escena._

−_No hay ningún peligro Gryffindor− Sus ojos lucen desafiantes y esboza una fría sonrisa que incluso a Gryffindor, el más valiente de los magos allí presentes, le hiela hasta el tuétano−. Tan solo soy yo, el viejo Slytherin. El viejo y cascarrabias Slytherin con sus absurdas normas. El viejo Slytherin que no acepta sangresucia entre sus alumnos, el mismo viejo Slytherin que valora la verdadera inteligencia de sus alumnos antes que otras capacidades como el valor, el estudio o el esfuerzo. Soy el mismo viejo Slytherin al que una vez venciste en un duelo y que desde entonces ha estado soportando todas y cada una de tus convicciones y absurdos deseos. _

−_Salazar, para, ¿qué estás diciendo?− trata de calmarlo Hufflepuff, que apenas puede creer lo que está pasando._

−_Cállate Helga, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tiene que ver con él, con el noble valiente, el temerario que se mete en más líos de los que puede salir por no pensar ni tan siquiera una vez las cosas antes de lanzarse por el precipicio. Ése al que todos adoráis. No pienso soportarlo ni un minuto más. Vosotros, os queridas amigas que tanto le adoráis, quedaos aquí con él, en vuestro absurdo colegio lleno de absurdas normas que olvidan lo importante. Quedaos vosotras con él y obedecedle como siempre hacéis porque yo dejo de hacerlo, me marcho. Me marcho con la certeza del vencedor, sabiendo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Porque tú, Godric Gryffindor, me venciste una vez en un duelo, pero puedo asegurarte que esta vez soy yo el que ha ganado y algún día, cuando tu cuerpo no sea ya más que polvo, devorado por los gusanos, serán mis normas las que gobiernen este colegio._

_Con una sacudida de varita sus maletas desaparecieron, echó una última mirada al colegio que él había creado y, sin detenerse un segundo de más, abandonó el castillo para no volver._

* * *

El calor del fuego calienta poco a poco los entumecidos músculos del casi anciano Salazar Slytherin, que sostiene en sus manos una humeante taza de infusión. Al otro lado de la cocina, apoyada en la mesa que de pronto se ha vuelto temblorosa, Helga Hufflepuff no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo. Salazar está viejo. Sí, se suponía que debía ser así, él siempre fue el mayor y debía envejecer con el paso de los años, pero estaba _demasiado_ mayor. Las arrugas surcaban su rostro, la barba le hacía más mayor que nunca incluso aparentaba fragilidad, algo impensable para su personalidad. Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo y cansado, cansado de los años, de la vida y de los viajes. Sus ropas estaban sucias y comenzaban a romperse y deshilacharse.

Era como estar frente al cadáver de un recuerdo.

_¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Por qué no has enviado ni siquiera una carta? ¿Por qué?_

Helga no pronunció ninguna de estas preguntas en voz alta y tampoco le hizo falta a Salazar su gran dominio de la legeremancia para adivinarlas. Lentamente, con una voz tan cansada que asustaba, relató su historia, la historia del gran mago que creó el mayor colegio de magia para después marcharse, la historia de uno de los primeros hombres que marchó al Nuevo Mundo y volvió para contarlo.

−Necesitaba algo que hacer, algo nuevo, una empresa en la que embarcarme y alejarme de aquí. Me fui al Nuevo Mundo. En un pueblo del este oí rumores que decían que los vikingos estaban planeando una expedición a un lugar desconocido, era peligroso, muy peligroso. No podía haber oído cosa mejor. Me costó mucho trabajo ganarme su confianza, ¿sabes? No confían en nosotros. Pero conseguí irme en la expedición de… no sé si conocerás su nombre, allí es muy famoso, Leif Ericson, el hijo de Erik el Rojo. ¿No te suena? Bueno… pues partirnos por el mar hacia el este, paramos en_ La Tierra Verde_ y volvimos a partir hacia el este. Fueron meses de camino, pero al fin llegamos. Es un lugar muy curioso, todo mago que se precie debería ir allí algún día. Pasé un invierno en una colonia que crearon allí, Vinland, y aprendí mucho. No sabes cuánto conseguí en ese viaje, si tuviera tiempo para contarte… Pero estoy viejo y no creo que tenga el tiempo para contarte las historias de ese lugar. El lugar era muy hermoso, nada parecido a los indígenas, _Skaelingar_ los llamaban. Te habrías divertido mucho, Helga, no imaginas lo horrendos que eran allí los hombres, incluso yo era una belleza en comparación con ellos. Sin embargo me tuve que ir pronto de allí… los indígenas nos atacaban continuamente y era un engorro acabar con ellos una y otra vez. Además los vikingos a pesar de ser gente de mundo son muy cerrados de mente… no les gustó el modo que tenía de acabar con los indígenas. Me encantaría mostrártelo, Helga, pero no dudo que algún día mi obra se hará famosa. Tan solo recuerda su nombre, _inferí_, algún día comprenderás todo lo que aprendí en ese lugar…

Él no podía hablar más. Con el corazón en un puño, Helga observaba como sufría un largo ataque de tos que le obligaba a doblarse sobre sí mismo y le daba un tono verdoso a su rostro. ¿Qué hacer cuando el pasado viene ante ti a morir?

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que consiguió recuperarse, respirando con dificultad y con una mano aferrada al costado pidió, en un hilo de voz:

−Llévame a Hogwarts, Helga. Quiero verlo una vez más antes de morir.

Ella tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sin poder evitar recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con ese hombre que se consumía ante sus ojos. Tantos momentos, tantas disputas, problemas y soluciones que habían encontrado juntos, luchando por un sueño que se rompió en mil pedazos.

* * *

_Ya está hecho. Finalmente años de trabajo han dado sus frutos y el colegio está construido y amueblado, lo que tampoco había sido una tarea fácil. Para celebrar que todo aquello había terminado los cuatro descansaban en las escaleras de acceso principal al castillo._

−_Listo. Al fin podremos enseñar a la raza mágica como se merece− celebra Godric, que rebosa satisfacción gesto a gesto._

−_Tranquilo, Gryffindor, aún queda mucho por hacer._

−_¿Cómo por ejemplo?_

−_Qué asignaturas vamos a enseñar, ¡por ejemplo! – explica Rowena. _

−_Y quién será profesor se cada una, porque yo quiero enseñar duelo, pero estoy seguro que no cederás ese puesto con facilidad. _

−_Y quién se encargará de la limpieza y las tareas del castillo._

−_Los alumnos, creí que eso era obvio. Aparte de las tareas de estudiantes se encargarán del mantenimiento del castillo._

−_Rowena, no puedes obligar a los estudiantes a hacer eso._

−_Helga tiene razón, que vengan con sus sirvientes y damas de compañía.−propuso Salazar._

−_No me convence. Muchas familias no podrán enviar a sus sirvientes aquí._

−_Esperad un momento− pidió Helga, levantándose y comenzando a pasear entre la hierba, con la mirada perdida−. Y, ¿no sería posible? me pregunto… ¿Contratar a nuestros propios sirvientes?_

−_¿Y permitir a gentes que no sean alumnos husmeen en el colegio?_

−_Déjame terminar, Salazar. No estoy hablando de sirvientes corrientes, hablo de elfos domésticos. Ya sabéis, incluso Rowena tuvo uno a su servicio cuando vivía en la mansión de sus padres. Son absolutamente fieles, eficaces y discretos. Incluso trabajarían sin ser vistos, no habría holgazanes y chismosos mozos correteando por ahí._

−_Pero para ello necesitaremos decenas de elfos− apostó Godric._

−_¡Más de cien! – calculó Rowena._

_Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, mientras pensaban en lo que ello suponía. Salazar se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Helga, con la determinación grabada en la mirada._

−_Será la mayor colonia de elfos de toda Gran Bretaña._

* * *

No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos juntos en los que estaban a punto de lograr lo que en un principio pareció inalcanzable. Ellos eran cuatro, cuatro grandes magos, quizá los mejores magos de la época, pero sobre todo fueron amigos, los cuatro mejores amigos. Tuvieron pequeñas disputas, decenas de detalles a favor o en contra de los miles que llevaba la creación de la escuela. Poco a poco consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo y crear una institución pionera en toda Gran Bretaña, algo que nadie había podido imaginar y mucho menos lograr.

Por eso, mientras caminan a trompicones hacia la escuela, Salazar Slytherin no puede evitar recordar algunos de los miles de momentos que vivieron en la odisea de su sueño.

_Una habitación decorada de forma sobria, una reluciente mesa de roble, atestada de pergaminos libros y una gran caja repleta de pociones, una chimenea y un sencillo armario que ejercía de ropero. Cuatro personas en la sala, el mayor de ellos, con una avanzada calvicie, barba blanca como la nieve y rasgos simiescos ojeaba con tedio una pila de pergaminos, mientras tachaba frases y escribía algunos comentarios con el ceño fruncido. Frente a él la más joven de los cuatro, largo cabello azabache cuidadosamente peinado y ojos oscuros tararea mientras hace garabatos distraídamente. A su derecha un hombre con aspecto de león, enmarañado cabello pelirrojo, espesa barba y rostro rubicundo trata de estarse quieto mientras lee _Historia de las grandes varitas de la historia_, sin éxito. La caja repleta de pociones está frente a él, ocultando la vista de una mujer baja, también pelirroja e intensos ojos azules que destacan en un rostro regordete, ella está examinando una a una las pociones, tratando de evitar que el olor de algunas se esparza por la habitación._

_Ellos son los fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, entidad revolucionaria que en muy pocos años de enseñanza ya ha conseguido causar sensación en el mundo mágico. Profesores y grandes magos y brujas, ya eran reconocidos por toda Gran Bretaña, más incluso que antes de cumplir el sueño de crear un colegio y aún así, brujos como cualquier otro de Escocia, con sus momentos de descanso, de risas y de disputas._

−_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor…_

−_Rowena, querida− dice Salazar sin levantar la mirada de la montaña de pergaminos−, ¿podrías dejar de cantar lo que quiera que sea esa ridícula letra? Tengo un alumno estúpido que no sabe lo que es un animago._

−_No es una letra ridícula− comenta, dejando a un lado la pluma con la que garabateaba−. Además, he tenido una idea. Quiero formar un coro en Hogwarts._

−_Helga, dile a tu amiga que deje de decir tonterías. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente trabajo._

−_En realidad− dice ella, examinando la consistencia de una poción de tono verdoso−, me parece una buena idea. Es un buen entretenimiento para el tiempo libre de los alumnos. _

−_¿Eso te parece buena idea? ¿Por qué la música sí y no organizar partidos de creaothceann entre las casas? – se enfadó Godric. _

−_Quizá tú lo consideres divertido, pero no le veo la gracia a que mis alumnos vuelen por los terrenos con un caldero en la cabeza, recibiendo pedradas que a menudo son mortales. _

−_Y nada bueno para el desarrollo del intelecto− añadió Rowena. _

−_Está bien –admite Gryffindor−. Quizá no sea mala idea. No hará nada malo y el colegio necesita un himno que una a los alumnos y pueda cantarse en momentos de prestigio. ¿Cómo era lo que cantabas?_

−_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor…_

−_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos…−continuó Helga, haciendo un teatral quiño a Salazar quien, por supuesto, se envaró._

−_Me parece una elección absurda. Podría utilizarse ese tiempo en conocer mejor las criaturas mágicas que no se enseñan en las clases. Como los ave fénix, los hinkypunks, las serpientes…_

−…_O Nessie júnior− interrumpió Godric._

−_¿Cómo has dicho? – Preguntó Rowena, desconcertada._

−_Nessie júnior, el calamar gigante que traje al lago._

−_Por toda la tarta de manzana de mi bolsillo− exclamó Helga− ¿se puede saber de dónde te has sacado ese nombre?_

Sí, Salazar ha echado de menos esos momentos en su largo periplo por el mundo y por la vida. Ha extrañado esos momentos y también a esas personas, incluso a él, aquel por el que abandonó el colegio, también le ha echado de menos. Helga lo sabe y, a pesar de ello, no le habla de él, pero no importa, porque los recuerdos siguen en su memoria.

−_He traído una mascota para el castillo− dice Godric dejándose caer en una de las nuevas butacas de la sala de profesores. Salazar le mira interesado pero, sin embargo, Rowena entrecierra los ojos, gesto que no auguraba nada bueno._

−_Creí que habíamos decidido que si Rowena no tenía su cerdo nadie tendría mascota. –replica Helga, tratando de evitar un conflicto._

−_Dejadle− dice la aludida, con un deje de ironía−, veamos qué ha traído. Seguro que es fruto de una emocionante e intensa aventura, no me equivoco, ¿verdad?_

_Una risa explosiva le responde mientras, en un revuelo de cabello y barba pelirrojos, Godric Gryffindor se levanta de la butaca y se dirige a la ventana. El resto de los fundadores le imitan, tratando de averiguar qué hay de diferente en el paisaje del castillo._

−_¿Hay algo en el lago? – pregunta Salazar._

−_Parece un pulpo o… ¿un calamar?_

−_Premio para la señorita−explica Godric−. Exacto, querida Rowena. He traído al lago de nuestro castillo, nada más y nada menos que un ejemplar de calamar gigante._

−_¿Y qué opina la comunidad de sirenas y tritones de ello?_

−_¿De dónde lo has sacado, por las calzas de Merlín? _

−_¡Salazar, no seas malhablado!_

_Se hace un momento de silencio que la más joven de las mujeres aprovecha para indicar que se sienten, tranquilos a escuchar la historia, entonces dice:_

−_No nos hagas esperar, Godric, cuéntanos la increíble historia de cómo y por qué has traído al colegio una criatura de, seguramente, ilícita procedencia._

−_Una señorita decente como vos, querida Rowena, no debería utilizar tales sarcasmos. Pero no os preocupéis, no voy a aburriros con la historia de cómo luché contra el enorme monstruo del más enorme lago del Canal de Glen. _

−_Vamos Gryffindor, ¿acaso nos vas a negar el placer de conocer cómo tu estúpida valentía te llevó una vez más al borde de la muerte?_

−_Hasta mis alumnos podrían enseñarte un poco de lógica, Godric, seguro que obraste sin pensar y acabaste metido en un gran embrollo._

−_Dejadle que se explique, Salazar, Rowena, todos queremos oír su historia._

−_No, no voy a contaros la historia, quizá para otra ocasión. Pero os voy a hablar de Nessie Júnior. Resulta que es la única cría del monstruo del lago Ness, como lo llaman los muggles de los alrededores, aunque no es ni más ni menos que un kelpie. Suele tener la forma de una criatura enorme, de al menos cuarenta pies de largo, con el cuello tan largo como un Hébrido negro. Resulta aterrador para los muggles, por supuesto, e incluso para algunos de los magos de los alrededores que ni siquiera saben distinguir un kelpie de una serpiente marina. Estaba en una… en una taberna cuando uno de estos fanfarrones se enfadó porque le había vencido en un duelo de varitas y me retó a luchar contra el monstruo. Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando me presenté ni más ni menos que con su huevo como muestra de mi victoria. En el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts el huevo se rompió y nació la cría. Es curioso− añadió, poniéndose de pronto serio−, que su cría sea una suerte de calamar. ¿Las crías de kelpie son calamares o quizá sea que este tiene predilección por esta forma en concreto? Quizá los magizoólogos debieran investigarlo. Después de enseñárselo a ese fanfarrón no sabía qué hacer con la criatura, no podía devolverla a su lago, probablemente la madre la rechazaría por haber estado conmigo, así que decidí traerla al colegio. Ahora tendremos un simpático amigo en el lago que rescate a los alumnos cuando se caigan en las profundidades, algo de lo que presumir con los otros colegios. _

−_Me hubiera gustado más como mascota un dragón. –comentó Salazar tras escuchar la historia._

−_¿Por qué un dragón? Un cerdo también es una buena mascota._

−_Un dragón es mejor, Rowena. Un dragón es una criatura imponente, mágica, algo que amedrenta a los visitantes y da prestigio al colegio. ¿Un cerdo qué da? _

−_Jamón._

−_Helga, estamos siendo serios− la riñe Rowena−. Si tuviéramos un dragón tampoco nos serviría de mucho, pasaríamos más tiempo protegiendo a los alumnos de él que obteniendo prestigio. _

−_Si tuviéramos un dragón como mascota− replicó Salazar− toda nuestra unidad podría girar en torno a él, simbolizar la unión de las casas, de los alumnos y los poderes, podría formar parte del escudo y ser parte de nuestro lema._

−_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus− dijo solemnemente Godric. _

−_Sí, claro− ironiza Rowena−. No hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido, porque se enfadará y te chamuscará todo el bosque. _

−_¡Por Merlín, un poco de paz! –se enfadó Helga− Que cada uno tenga su mascota y fin de las peleas._

−_También podemos tener un león como mascota del colegio._

−_Godric, deja de añadir más leña al fuego, por favor. Ya tienes suficiente con tu cría calamar que estoy segura, llegará a hacerse tan gigante como su madre del lago vecino._

* * *

Ya han llegado. Después de una larga caminata Salazar Slytherin está de vuelta en Hogwarts. A los pies del castillo, contemplando la enormidad de su estructura, la magia que en él se respira, no puede evitar derramar una lágrima. Han sido demasiados años lejos de él. Mientras trata de recuperar las fuerzas Helga habla a su lado, poniéndole al corriente de algunas de las miles de cosas que han sucedido en su ausencia.

−Rowena tuvo una hija. Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo, la tuvo antes que yo a pesar de ser la más joven. Aunque claro, yo tuve a mi hijo muy tarde, quizá porque el hombre con quien quería tenerlo no estaba conmigo… La niña está ahora estudiando en Hogwarts, es muy buena bruja, pero no es tan inteligente como su madre, en eso ha salido a su padre, era un vikingo, quizá le conocerías…

Pero él no la escuchaba. A decir verdad lo único que escuchaba él era el latido del corazón en la garganta y las voces del pasado que le reclamaban su atención precisamente ahí, en el escenario donde habían cumplido el reto, donde habían logrado un sueño.

−Este colegio… es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Dijo esa frase casi sin aliento, sin resuello tras la caminata. Con la mirada perdida en el castillo y sus terrenos trató de recuperar unas fuerzas que nunca llegaron, sino que cada vez se iban más lejos, a un lugar inalcanzable, abandonándole para siempre.

En ese mismo lugar cayó, cuando estas le abandonaron del todo, para no levantarse nunca más, para reposar para siempre en el lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de toda su vida.

* * *

_Hoy es, al fin, el gran día. No hay cinta inaugural, ni grandes ceremonias, ni siquiera hay grandes personajes del mundo mágico que estén presentes para darles la enhorabuena por tantos años de trabajo. A ellos les da igual, porque a pesar de ser sólo dos magos y dos brujas, han tardado siete años en construir el edificio que será sede de su sueño. Es el día uno de septiembre, en algún lugar de Escocia, un paraje maravilloso junto a un lago donde habitan varias colonias de seres acuáticos y un bosque con gran variedad de criaturas, desde una manada de centauros hasta unicornios. _

−_Es un lugar mágico−susurra una de las brujas, sobrecogida._

_No le faltaba nada de razón. Un paraje maravilloso repleto del color dorado del otoño que amenazaba con adelantarse, la brisa que despeinaba los cabellos y agitaba las copas de los árboles. Tan sólo le faltaba una pieza para ser perfecta, sólo una pieza. A decir verdad era una pieza simbólica, más un ritual que una necesidad pero, al fin y al cabo, importante para todos ellos. _

−_¿Estáis listos? –preguntó uno de los magos, de larga barba blanca._

−_Por supuesto− afirma el otro mago. A su lado, una bruja de cabello rojizo asiente._

−_Adelante− confirma la otra bruja._

_Los cuatro alzan las varitas a la vez, dirigiéndolas a una piedra de granito que se eleva lentamente en el aire, con pesadez, hasta alcanzar una altura de más de dos metros, entonces avanza hasta colocarse en el hueco que falta de un arco. No un arco cualquiera, es el arco principal, la puerta de acceso a un inmenso castillo que se alza imponente, monolítico, en lo alto de aquel paraje. Está hecho a medida, tallado con mimo y con esmero para que esa piedra encaje a la perfección, siendo la última pieza, la clave, del castillo que habían construido._

−_Bienvenidos a Hogwarts._

* * *

**FIN**

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y que me lo contéis en un review. He investigado mucho para esta historia (desde el origen del ajedrez, de la cerveza y el quidditch hasta los vikingos y a cuánto está el galeón en comparación con el euro [0.164 por cierto]) y tenía mucho más pensado de lo que está aquí que al final he decidido no poner (y que puede que guarde para otros one-shots sobre los fundadores).


End file.
